Mother's Day
by Goofy Edward
Summary: TF2 Team Fortress 2 fic. Scout ponders the values of motherly love. Heavy/Medic


It was a hard battle but it was over. Red had won but couldn't feel the victory until they each had their turn with the doctor.

Scout ran to the head of the line, always needing to be first to everything. A shotgun bullet had burst the skin of this right arm near the shoulder, the wound painted his whole arm a red flag, making the Medic gasp as he saw the blood. Scout merely played off the injury as always, cocking a smile, "Least it matches my shirt." Scout was promptly met with a disapproving look from the Physician. Medic, face already deepened into a frown, set to work picking out the shrapnel with great care, putting the fragments into a petri dish before soaking his forceps briefly in a sterilizing bath to continue fishing out the lead.

"Scout, you really need to be more careful in battle." Again the frown was dawned, causing small creases around his eyes as he checked to make sure he had gotten all the pieces out of the boy's arm before moving to bandage the wound. "Heavy and I wait for the right time to strike. It means less injuries-" He was cut off by a quiet, yet rough laugh from behind him.

Soldier, who had been eavesdropping on the scene chuckled in jest, his large hand coming up to his chin.

"Yeah Scout, you're upsetting our mother hen with your carelessness."

Gracefully standing, Medic scowled at the war vet before turning his attention back to Scout. "Now you be careful, understand?" his voice stern but gentle before focusing his attentions on the team Heavy. Scout gave an absent-minded nod, mind too preoccupied with what Soldier had said.

'He really is like a mother to us,' Scout thought, watching Medic attend to a scratch on Heavy's forehead, placing a small Band-Aid there. Heavy pouted slightly as Medic moved away. Knowing his patient well, Medic bent down to kiss the 'boo-boo', quirking is lips in a playful smile as he teased, "There, it's better now?" Heavy's face lit up, "Much!"

Standing up, Heavy, Medic and Scout walked beside each other as the team slowly began their return to the base. Because of Heavy being loaded down by the weight of his firearm in conjunction with his natural ability to take his sweet time in traveling by foot, when the trio arrived back at the base the Engineer and Spy had already took it upon themselves to set up the poker table, ready to relax after the hard battle.

"Good ta see ya back," Engineer tipped his hardhat at him, taking a swig of his beer before picking up an old deck of worn cards to shuffle. It was apparent that everyone was jovial and in high spirits which was not surprising as no one had been killed, thank God. Scout wind-milled his arm, testing the freshly healed wound. 'Yep, good as new.' Medic was still worked up and chastising Engineer for setting up the poker table so soon, holding his arms in annoyance. "Ve need to shower first!" Medic said in shrill tone as he went though the motions of removing his medibackpack, bending to let it rest on the floor against the door frame.

Heavy took medic's moment of vulnerability to pinch a good portion of Medic's backside as he passed by, making the smaller man yelp and arch backwards, hands flying to the area. A sharp blush and an angry smile engulfed his face when he realized who did it, huffing at the insolence, but not holding conviction behind his feigned anger.

Curling his arms to his chest and scampering away to the poker table, Heavy laughed and bellowed "Is perfect crime" to a rather bored looking Spy. In response, Heavy got a face full of smoke, before the secret agent ignored the Russian all together in favor of his hand of cards.

Pyro wandered into the living area, stumbling slightly, his gasmask greasy with soot from the battle. "Ach! Pyro. Can you even see?" Medic murmured exasperatedly, picking up a tissue and spitting on it to clean off the dark lenses before scrubbing at the latex 'cheeks'. Pyro protested openly at the invasion and tried feebly to get away, pushing at the red gloves. "Murf"

"Fine, be dirty!" The German man huffed before turning to the rest of the team. None of them had bothered to shower yet. Placing his hands on his hips, Medic droned loudly, "Bath time!" A resounding groan filled the room shortly after.

Toweling off, Scout's stomach growled. The sprightly boy made his way to the mess hall, a godly aroma leading his steps.

Hurriedly arriving at the kitchen, Scout took his seat and looked at the spread before him. Meatloaf, vegetable medley,

Scout's eyes widened as he took a bite, already knowing it would taste great.

"Aw man. Medic you are best chef ever," The boy announced between bites, cheeks full.

"Danke," Medic nodded at the comment absentmindedly as set Heavy's tray of meatloaf before him. "Is favorite," the burley Russian huffed happily smiling up at the doctor.

Sniper sniffed, "…says that 'bout everythin'. Eats like a small horse…" Tilting his head to his right nudging the Demoman Sniper added, "Looks like one too."

Demoman snorted around the mouth of his liquor bottle. Medic shot them a dirty look and made it a point to not so subtlety slam his spatula against their plates as he served them their portions of the dinner. Scout noticed the flash of color swept past his plate as Medic reached for another scoop. Medic was wearing different gloves. Everyday for dinner he swaps the red latex gloves for a pair of colorful oven mitts. Scout wanted to cringe at how 'gay' they looked but after hearing some awfully provocative noises coming from Heavy and Medic's room, the oven mitts seemed pretty straight in comparison.

Scout laughed quietly to himself and looked around the table. In a way the team was really like a family. Sniper and Spy were staring each other down for the last dinner roll. 'Standoffish if not slightly mean uncles.' Engineer and Demo laughed and knocked their beer bottle together as Spy stabbed Sniper in the hand with his dinner knife before taking the roll. 'The crazy yet helpful cousins.' Soldier was building a mash potato fort on his plate to protect his meatloaf army from the venomous vegetable brigadiers. 'The slightly retarded brother.' Slowly but surely, they finished eating and found their way back to the poker table.

"Murf murf!" Pyro 'said' a thanks to Medic as he got up to leave.

'We even have a dog' Scout smiled and stood to leave.

Medic and Heavy were the last to leave the kitchen, Medic lingering behind Heavy before encircling his neck with his arms, resting his head atop the bigger man's. 'Mom and dad'.

Everyone eventually found their way to their rooms. Medic cleaned up the beer bottles and Heavy put away the card table as Scout watched from the hallway.

Turning off the lights as they made their way to their room, Scout wandering behind them.

"You sleep now," Heavy bellowed, poking a finger at Scout before turning to Medic grinning, hand around his waist, "We not."

"Wait! I just need to talk to Medic a minute."

"Yo…Err. Medic," The boy trailed off, embarrassed at what he was about to say. "You do a lot of stuff for us. Take care of us and everything. And I…umm." The boy shifted uneasily, moving a bit closer. "Happy Mother's Day, Medic."

Medic opened his mouth slightly, lifting a brow before smiling gently. "Oh, Scout," The older man cooed, enveloping the boy in a friendly, if not motherly hug.

Heavy laughed deep in his throat, a lofty bear like noise.

Medic broke the hug, walking to Heavy's side, giving him a nudge for teasing them. The bigger man did not budge of course, but instead curled an arm around the doctor, picking him up like a sack of grain. "Ok. Now I take wife to bed."

Medic twisted in Heavy's arm to laugh and manage a "guten nacht" to Scout, his cheeks flushed. Knowing the older man goes into his native language when embarrassed, Scout smiled a crooked smile.

"Goodnight, mutter."


End file.
